I Love Edward
by Hyper Maiden
Summary: Happy Third Anniversary to Edward and Bella! Fluffy story just for you.


**Hey there, everyone. I guess I haven't posted as many chapters as I wanted to in the beginning of the summer. But I just haven't had any good ideas. I have started two chapters for "LPOHEA" and "Robsten Story" but I have been in a different state for 3 weeks, with a different computer. A computer that has none of my files on it. So I am just going to do a simple one shot to make myself feel better about being irresponsible. I am so so so sorry! Please enjoy this anniversary one-shot!**

**I Love Edward**

**Bella's POV**

I laughed loudly, rolling around on the king-sized bed in mine and Edward's room. "Oh my gosh! Tell me more! Tell me more!"

"No!" Edward grimaced. "It's embarrassing."

"Oh come on," I urged. "I love hearing about the 1950's and you being a bad ass greaser. Please?"

Edward sighed. "No, Bella."

I copied his sigh. "Fine. Well…what was your favorite T.V show in the 50's?"

Edward's golden, buttery eyes lit up and he leaned forward animatedly. But his expression hardened as he thought for a minute. "Never mind that." He finished and pulled me close to kiss me.

"Wait!" I shouted right before his lips touched mine. I pushed him back and glared suspiciously into his eyes. "You didn't answer my question."

"That was my intention, love." He smirked. I continued to stare at him till his smirk faded. He groaned, "fine! My favorite T.V show….was…was 'I Love Lucy!' And it still is!"

My jaw dropped, my eyes widened. After a few moments, I burst into hysterical laughter. Edward frowned and got out of bed, moping to the bathroom.

"Aw, honey!" I laughed, climbing out of bed and following him. I wrapped my arms around Edward as he looked into the mirror. "…the truth is, that's my favorite T.V. show too. Ever since I was little. I'm sorry."

Edward turned around slowly. "Honestly?"

I nodded. "Cross my heart."

He grinned. "I love that show. It's so…amusing!"

I giggled. "I know." He thought for a moment and then grabbed my hand. "Where are we going?"

"To the house, I have a surprise for you." Edward said as we began to run to the Cullen's house. "Alice!" Edward shouted as we walked through the wide front door. It was the middle of the night and I hoped we weren't interrupting…anything.

Alice quickly ran down the stairs buttoning the buttons on her blouse and smoothing her ruffled hair. Ah…we had interrupted something. I mentally kicked myself.

Without say a word, Alice walked to the T.V. stand, opened a drawer and pulled out nine pink cases. She handed the cases to Edward, kissed my cheek and ran back upstairs, yanking the buttons of her blouse open.

"Woops." I muttered.

Edward laughed and shrugged. "She doesn't care," he handed the pink cases to me. "Look what we have."

Every single episode of "I love Lucy" was resting in my hands. I grew excited, not having seen the show since Junior High. "Oh my gosh. Let's watch these!"

I thought of Edward's girly secret as we ran home. I didn't think I could love this man anymore, but I guess nothing's impossible.

We settled into the couch, cuddling, and turned on the show. The familiar theme song began and I felt the nostalgia train chugging in.

We ended up watching almost half of the first season before Renesmee woke up and we started our day. The last episode we watched had to do with Ricky and Lucy's anniversary, which reminded me that mine and Edward's anniversary was a little less than a week away…and boy, did I have a lot to do.

**Edward's POV**

After I had gave Bella her morning kiss and anniversary present of a golden pendant engraved with "I love you more than the stars a back a million times", I stepped into the shower.

Today was mine and Bella's third wedding anniversary. It seems like yesterday my beautiful Bella was walking down the aisle towards me, ecstasy filling my body. I showered quickly and got dressed. "Bella, love. What is the plan for today?"

No answer.

I leaned around the corner, searching for my wife. "Bella?" I walked through the house, Renesmee had gone to spend the night at Emily's house and Bella was no where to be found. I couldn't even pick up her scent. Intense worry took over all my senses and I searched the entire woods surrounding our house in panic. Finally, after what seemed like decades, I found her fresh scent. I followed it towards my family's house and discovered the lack of vampires.

"Bella?" I shouted as I entered through the back door.

"Edward! I'm home!' Bella shouted back in a high-pitched voice that sounded utterly familiar.

I walked into the living room to find Bella dressed as Lucy Ricardo, the furniture was different, it looked exactly like the furniture Lucy and Ricky Ricardo have.

Bella's hair was styled exactly like Lucy's (besides the famous color) and she was wearing a classic Lucy dress and apron.

"Happy Anniversary, dear!" Bella grinned, she ran forward and kissed me with such passion, I almost fell to the floor.

"Oh Bella." I laughed. "This is the best anniversary present ever."

Bella laughed. "Oh! And here is your anniversary present!" She reached behind her and grabbed an elegantly wrapped package. I tore it open to find a white apron that said "Lucy! You've got some 'splanin to do!" On the apron was Lucille Ball looking guilty and Desi Arnaz glaring at her.

I laughed loudly. "I love it!"

"Look on the inside." Bella smiled, biting her lip in anticipation.

The inside of the apron neatly stitched letters that said "To my husband, the love of my life, and my "I love Lucy" BFF. Happy Third Anniversary."

I grinned and pulled my wife into a tight hug. "This is the best gift ever, love."

Bella leaned away. "I'm glad you like it!"

"Now, Bella." I said in a perfect Desi Arnaz accent. "Why don't you come home with me and I can help you take off that dress."

Bella grinned. "Oh well," she said in an equally perfect Lucille Ball voice. "It is awfully tight." She winked and jumped into my arms. I kissed her once and took my "Lucy" home.

**TA-DA! Just a cute quicky. Happy Anniversary to one of the best couples there is! **

**As you can tell, I have been watching I love Lucy a lot lately. I just love it! **

**Happy Belated 100th Birthday to the fantastic, beautiful and amazingly talented Lucille Ball! You're work inspires many today, including me. All my love, xoxo. **


End file.
